1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras using charge-coupled devices are generally used in high-security areas such as banks or parking lots.
Such a CCD camera has a front cap at a front end of a camera body casing, and a rear cap attached to a rear end. A zoom lens module, a CCD module, and a rear Printed Circuit Board (PCB) are sequentially installed in the casing from the front to the rear end. The zoom lens module is supported by a lens holder and fixed in the casing, and the CCD module is installed between the lens holder and the rear PCB.
The CCD camera, constructed as above, operates with AC or DC power supplied to the rear PCB. For use in an area generally using AC power, the CCD cameras use PCBs for AC power. Accordingly, the AC power is converted into DC power to drive the CCD camera.
For use in the area where DC power is generally used, the CCD cameras are provided with PCBs for DC power in the casing.
Because some places use AC power and other places use DC power, there are CCD cameras available for use with AC power and DC power, respectively. This limits the profits of the manufacturers, whose productivity and flexibility for dealing with the rapidly-changing market demands are both reduced because they have to make CCD cameras for AC power and DC power, separately. Furthermore, due to the requirements for assembly lines and works for each type of CCD camera, manufacturing costs increase.